1. Technical Field
This invention relates to recording and monitoring systems and, more particularly, to a wearable video recorder and monitor system for providing users with an easy and convenient means of providing a clear view of an area behind them.
2. Prior Art
The safety of one's self and family has become a paramount concern in today's increasingly violent world. With incessant news reports of rapes, muggings, carjacking, home invasions, and hate crimes, the American public is constantly seeking ways to protect themselves from becoming victims. While carrying a handgun offers many the best sense of security, even more are deterred from employing these devices. Not only are guns very dangerous when used by those who are not properly trained to operate them, the hassles of acquiring the necessary licensing and permits for carrying these weapons is a deterrent for many. As a result, non-lethal, easily acquired self-defense products have become much in demand.
Over the last several years the popularity of self defense sprays, also known as tear gas, mace or pepper spray has grown tremendously. The rising rate of violent crimes, the publicity and media coverage of such crimes, and the reasoning, “If it's good enough for the cops, its good enough for me,” has led more and more citizens to rely on these devices. Normally configured into a compact canister that can be easily stored in a purse, pocket, or hooked to a keychain, these self defense sprays are designed to be always at the ready, whenever needed. Yet, as effective as pepper spray can be at warding off an attack, one must have sufficient time to access and activate it. This can be challenging, if not impossible, if one is attacked from behind. Unaware of an approaching threat from the rear, walkers, joggers, mail carriers, and anyone out and about can become a victim of attack before they even realize what is happening, and can do anything to stop it.
Accordingly, a need remains for a system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a wearable video recorder and monitor system that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides users with a clear view of an area behind them.